Helena Bertinelli (DC Animated Universe)
After witnessing her father's death, Helena Bertinelli became Huntress. Biography ''Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis Question and Huntress are a couple and also an unofficial team. Huntress helped Question break into a Cadmus terminal. He downloaded information while she fended off the security. But it wasn't enough; Huntress snatched the USB drive from Question's hands and held it for ransom. Begrudged, Question agreed to a date. After that night, Question coops himself behind his computer for three days, intent on breaking the files. Huntress tries to reason with him, but after what he saw, he runs straight out. Left behind, she goes through the files as well, and stumbles upon a file in which Superman killed President Luthor. She thought it was some kind of simulation, and did not know it was actually footage from another dimension. Desperate to see Superman about this, she kidnaps Jimmy Olsen and uses his Signal Watch to attract Superman's attention. Together, they went on an off-the-books mission into a Cadmus terminal in Covenant, New Mexico. The two easily break through the defenses and retrieve Question from his torturer, Dr. Moon. While Superman takes on Captain Atom, Huntress drags Question to safety. The fight between the two powerhouses leaves a good path outside, where she uses Superman's com link to contact J'onn. He at first refused to teleport her aboard the Watchtower, because she was not a member of the League anymore. She filled him in on Question's condition and Superman's fight, and earns her ride. In the infirmary, Huntress remained at Question's bedside. Superman wanted to have some words with Question, and Huntress left them to talk. At that moment, an outside force took control over the Binary Fusion Generator and fired it at the Cadmus facility in Covenant. In retaliation, Cadmus ordered an attack on the Watchtower. Galatea and many Ultimen clones made it aboard the Watchtower. Huntress tried to take some on, but a Wind Dragon deflected all her crossbow bolts. A Juice clone crept up behind her, but is knocked out with a bedpan by Question. The League emerged victorious. Powers and Abilities *Acrobatics *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Weaponry *Stick Fighting *Archery Equipment *Motorcycle *Cross Bow *Staff Relationships *Question - Boyfriend. *Black Canary - Friend. *Green Arrow - Ally. *Wonder Woman - Former leader. *Superman - Former leader. *Martian Manhunter - Former leader. *Green Lantern - Former leader. *Hawkgirl - Former leader. *Crimson Avenger - Ally. *Aztek - Ally. *Captain Atom - Ally. *Booster Gold - Ally. *Red Rocket - Ally. *Elongated Man - Ally. *Wildcat - Ally. *Blue Devil - Ally. *Obsidian - Ally. *Crimson Fox - Ally. *Gypsy - Ally. *Hawk - Ally. *Starman - Ally. *Mondragora - Parents' murderer. *General Wade Eiling - Enemy. *Lex Luthor - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actresses *TV Movies (1 film) **Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis'' - Amy Acker *Animation (1 film) **''Justice League vs. The Fatal Five'' (Statue) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Huntress4.jpg tumblr_mrliipVGvy1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_mrliipVGvy1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mrliipVGvy1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_mrliipVGvy1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_mt0gkwX6ue1rh9jdmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mt0gkwX6ue1rh9jdmo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mrliipVGvy1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_mt0gkwX6ue1rh9jdmo6_1280.jpg tumblr_mt0gkwX6ue1rh9jdmo9_1280.jpg Tumblr mrliipVGvy1rl14rno10 1280.png Huntress JLU 1.png|Huntress seen in her original costume. Huntress JLU.png tumblr_n8bshvHFBC1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_nj9vbnN5ZS1the0rgo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nj9vbnN5ZS1the0rgo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nj9vbnN5ZS1the0rgo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nj9vbnN5ZS1the0rgo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nj9vbnN5ZS1the0rgo5_1280.jpg Starman JLU 5.png The Greatest Story Never Told EP JLU.png The Greatest Story Never Told EP JLU 1.png See Also * Huntress Category:Batman Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis Characters Category:Justice League vs. The Fatal Five Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Justice League members